Hell's Door
by Maddyrose22x3
Summary: Unnatural.
1. Chapter 1

Some people say life is complicated. Some say it's simple, easy. Sean use to be one of those people. So sure of everything. His life was so simple. Of course, that was before he came home one day and found his fiancé dead on the floor. Her blood was everywhere. He could never forget standing there, staring at her cold, lifeless body, wishing it was a dream, wanting to wake up with her lying next to him. But it wasn't a dream. It was real. The police searched for her killer for months, but eventually, everyone gave up, everyone but him. They had no suspects, no leads, nothing. He would walk down the streets and people would stare at him, feeling sorry for him. Some even thought Sean killed her. They didn't know who else to blame, so they decided it was him, that he was guilty.

When he realized that everyone had given up, he got out of that town, and left everything behind. He didn't want the memories, they were to awful. For months the only thing he thought about, the only thing he dreamed about was walking into that house and seeing Lizzie covered in blood. It was too much.

As Sean was leaving Maine he stopped in a small town in Rhode Island to get some gas and saw a huge sign with Mitt Romney's name on it.

"Damn republicans." He whispered to himself as he stepped out of the car.

Once he filled the tank with gas he opened the car door and stopped. He looked around and saw that the gas station and the road were completely empty, other than him. He closed his door and walked towards the store next to the gas station. When he opened the door and walked inside, there was a man standing at the front of the store staring at him.

"Hello. Do you know where everybody is?" Sean asked awkwardly, but the man didn't answer. He just kept staring at him. Then he walked forward a couple steps and smiled.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go now. Have a good day, I guess." Sean said as he was backing towards the door. As he was walking out of the store he looked behind him and the man was gone. He closed the door and started walking to the front of the store, and then the lights went out.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" Sean asked as he walked closer to the counter. There was nothing but silence. He turned around and the man was standing right behind him.

"Hey Sean, it's been awhile." He said as he grabbed Sean arm and twisted it all the way around until he heard it pop out of its socket, and he began to scream. The mam's eyes went completely red for a moment, and then went back to normal. Then he pushed Sean into the glass counter so hard that it shattered. He began to stand up, moaning in pain. The man grabbed Sean by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"Who are you? How did you know my name?" Sean asked him, completely out of breath.

"You don't remember me? I bet your fiancé would. You know, she was still alive when I took my first bite." He replied smiling. Then Sean got angry. He reached for the gun he saw behind the counter and bashed it into his head, and then he fell to the ground.

"Come on, do you really think_that_is gonna hurt me?" He asked as he stood up and the cut on his forehead began to disappear. Sean lowered the gun and stared in amazement.

"Like I said, I just wanna talk." He said as he walked closer to Sean. He raised the gun again.

"About what?" Sean said, pushing the gun into his chest.

"We have a message for you." He said, grinning even wider than before.

"What message?" He said slowly. The man could tell Sean was getting angrier.

"We're coming for you." He replied as he backed away from the gun "If you thought your life was hell before, you're in for a big surprise." Sean pulled the trigger and shot at him, but it was too late, he was gone.

"Too slow." he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and pointed the gun at him, but just as he was about to shoot, a red snake-like thing crawled out of his mouth, onto the ground, and then it was gone. The man fell to the ground and started moaning.

"Where am I?" He said as he tried to stand up, but then he stumbled back to the ground

"Um, just take it easy." Sean said as he helped the guy up. He could barely stand.

"Alright, come on I'll take you to a hospital." Sean said as they walked towards the door. He had no idea what had just happened, but he did know one thing; this was definitely not going to end well.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived at the hospital Sean got out of the car and ran to the other side to help the man get out. When they got inside a nurse had him lay down on a gurney and asked Sean what happened.

"I don't know." He said slowly. "I walked in the store and he was lying on the ground." Luckily, he had always been a pretty good liar, so she believed him. He stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do next. His shoulder was throbbing, but he wasn't focused on that. He couldn't believe what he saw. He kept telling himself he was just hallucinating or something, but he knew it wasn't true. He knew what he saw was real.

About a half an hour later, the nurse came out looking for Sean. She said the man he brought in wanted to see him.

"Really? He doesn't even know me." Sean said surprised.

"Well maybe he wants to thank you. He's in room 230." She said impatiently, and then she walked over and helped some old woman at the door. He walked through the halls until He found the room numbered 230. He took a sharp breath and stepped inside. When he saw Sean walking in he sat up.

"Hello." Sean said uncomfortably as he slowly walked towards him.

"Hey." He said shyly. "Could you close the door?" Sean turned towards the door, then back towards him.

"Sure." He said as he walked back to close the door, then slowly turned around.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Sean asked as he sat down in the chair next to the hospital bed. The room was dark. There was one small lamp on the opposite side of the bed. The windows were wide open, and it was cold, but he didn't want to complain.

"I wanted to talk about what happened in the store." He said really quietly.

"Oh. I didn't think you would remember that." Sean said looking down at my hands.

"I just want you to know, it wasn't me. I mean, it was me, but I couldn't control it. I saw what I was doing, but I couldn't stop, I couldn't control my mind. It was almost like I was… never mind." He said as he turned away to the window.

"It was almost like you were… possessed?" Sean asked trying to get him to look back. It worked; he looked at him and tightened his jaw.

"Yeah. I mean, no. I don't know. This kind of stuff isn't real, it's just stories people tell to scare each other." He said anxiously.

"I know, but what else could it have been? When I hit you with that gun it barely slowed you down, or whatever was… possessing you." Sean said as he leaned closer. Then he sighed.

"I'm Sean by the way. Sean Cooper." I said as I reached out to shake his hand.

"Adam Turner." He said while he shook Sean's hand.

"Look, Adam, I'm gonna head back to my motel and do some research, I'll come back tomorrow and tell you what I find." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alright, thanks. See you tomorrow." He said as Sean walked out of the room.

When Sean got back to the motel he threw his keys on the counter, his coat on the back of the chair, his bag on the floor next to the desk, and then he fell back onto the bed. He was happy that he could finally get some rest, but then he realized he had to do research. He pulled his laptop out of his duffle bag, placed it on the desk, and turned it on. He had no idea what he was looking for, so he just typed in **possession.** A lot of stuff came up, like movies and books called possession, and tons of articles about demonic possession and ghost possession. He figured a ghost probably doesn't look like a worm, so he clicked on demonic possession.

_Demonic possession is held by many belief systems to be the control of an individual by a malevolent supernatural being. Descriptions of demonic possessions often include erased memories or personalities, convulsions, "fits" and fainting as if one were dying. Other descriptions include access to hidden knowledge (gnosis) and foreign languages (glossolalia), drastic changes in vocal intonation and facial structure, the sudden appearance of injuries (scratches, bite marks) or lesions, and superhuman strength. Unlike in channeling or other forms of possession, the subject has no control over the possessing entity and so it will persist until forced to leave the victim, usually through a form of exorcism._

_Many cultures and religions contain some concept of demonic possession, but the details vary considerably. The oldest references to demonic possession are from the Sumerians, who believed that all diseases of the body and mind were caused by "sickness demons" called gidim or gid-dim. The priests who practiced exorcisms in these nations were called ashipu (sorcerer) as opposed to an asu (physician) who applied bandages and salves. Many cuneiform tablets contain prayers to certain gods asking for protection from demons, while others ask the gods to expel the demons that have invaded their bodies._

_Shamanic cultures also believe in demon possession and shamans perform exorcisms. In these cultures, diseases are often attributed to the presence of a vengeful spirit (or loosely termed demon) in the body of the patient. These spirits are more often the specters of animals or people wronged by the bearer, the exorcism rites usually consisting of respectful offerings or sacrificial offerings._

_Christianity holds that possession derives from the Devil, i.e. Satan, or one of his lessor demons. In many Christian belief systems, Satan and his demons are actually fallen angels._

Sean sighed and went over to the cooler he had brought with him and pulled out a beer.

"Well, this should be fun." He said as he walked back to the computer and kept reading. When he finished reading about possessions he searched, **how to exorcise a demon**.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._

"Holy crap." He said as he stared at the computer screen. He had no idea what he was reading. He didn't know what language it was, or if it was even right.

"Well, it's worth a shot." Sean said as he wrote it down on a napkin. "Now I just have to figure out how to say it. Should be easy." He said closing his computer. Then he tuned out the light, laid down on the bed, and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Sean woke up miserable. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep, and his head was throbbing. He moaned and then looked around the motel room. It was hideous. The walls were scratched up, the paint was chipped, the curtains were ripped, and it smelt awful. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wishing he was still asleep. Then there was a knock on the door. He grabbed the gun from his bag and slowly walked over to the door. He looked through the peephole on the door, and saw that it was Adam. He put the gun on the desk and opened the door.

"Hey Adam, come on in." Sean said as he opened the door wider to let him in. He looked around the hallway, and then closed the door.

"So, how did you know where I was?" Sean asked as they walked over towards the coach. Adam sat on the broken up desk chair, and Sean sat on the couch across from him.

"Well, it's the only motel in town and I gave the guy down stairs a fifty and he was more than happy to tell me what room you were in." He said as he looked around the hideous room.

"Nice." Sean said as he reached for the can of salt he had placed on the table next to the couch. He opened it, poured some in his hand, and threw it in Adams face. He spit it out.

"What the hell was that?" Adam asked as he wiped the salt from his face.

"Salt. Sorry, I read online that salt hurts demons. Same with holy water. Just checking." Sean said as he twisted the cap back on the container and put it on the table.

"Right." Adam said slowly. "Well, what else did you find?"

"A lot. There's a lot of crap about demons online. I did find this one thing though, it was an exorcism. It's supposed to send demons back to hell. There was also this thing called a demons trap. You paint it on the floor or ceiling and if the demon walks inside of it, it's trapped." Sean said as he walked over to the cooler, grabbed two beers, and then handed one to him.

"That's pretty cool." Adam said as he grabbed the beer from Sean's hand. "We still have a problem though."

"What's problem?" Sean asked as he sat back down.

"How the hell are we supposed to find it?" Adam asked as he stood up and pulled a paper out of his pocket.

"Here, I have to head back home now, just call me if you find anything." He said as he handed Sean a paper with a phone number on it.

"Yeah, thanks." He said as Adam walked out the door. He took the paper and put it in his pocket, and then he walked over to the door and closed it.

Sean started putting his stuff in his bag, and then he found something. It was a picture of Lizzie. It must have fallen out of his wallet, because it was just lying on the bottom of the bag. He picked it up and took a closer look at it. The picture was of him and Lizzie on their one year anniversary. They were in Florida, because that was where she grew up, and she loved it there. He stared at the picture for a couple of minutes, and then put it back in his wallet. He knew it was going to be very hard to live without her.


	4. Chapter 4

Sean was driving around town all day, but he didn't really know where he was going. Then he remembered that Lizzie's parents had a cabin in Maine. It was in a town called Bridgewater. Lizzie and Sean had stayed there together on the night of their three year anniversary. Bridgewater was a couple miles north, so he decided to stay there for a couple nights. It was nice and secluded, which was exactly what he needed at the moment. He turned the car around and headed towards Bridgewater.

About a half an hour later Sean arrived in Bridgewater. The cabin was in the middle of the woods, so you would probably miss it if you didn't know it was there. Sean pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. He stared out the windshield for a moment before stepping out of the car. He stood in front of the car for a moment and admired it. It was a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala. Lizzie's dad, who was very wealthy, gave it to them as an anniversary gift. He smiled, turned around, and walked towards the house. You could tell the cabin hadn't been used in years. It was worn down, pieces of the roof had broken off, and the paint had chipped off the door. He walked up the stairs and looked around for a rock or a mat that could be hiding a key underneath it. Then he went over to the beaten up chair in the corner and lifted it up. Underneath the leg of the chair was a key with the letters L.G. written on it.

"Lizzie's initials." He whispered to himself as he wiped the dirt off the key with his sleeve. Her name was Lizzie Greaves. When they got married they were planning on taking her last name instead of his.

He looked up, took a deep breath, and then placed the key slowly in the lock. When he heard it click he pushed the door open slowly and looked around the cabin. It looked worse on the inside than it did on the outside. The chandelier was shattered on the floor, the tables and chairs were in pieces all over the room and the sofa was ripped open. There were pools of blood in several places throughout the house and the smell was unbearable. As he walked through the house the smell got worse and he had to hold his nose shut and covered his mouth to keep from puking. He turned the corner to the kitchen and there was a puddle of blood that filled the room.

"Holy crap." Sean said as he backed away from the kitchen. "What kind of sick son of a bitch could…" He whispered slowly. Then his mind wandered back to the gas station. That thing, whatever it was, it didn't have a problem beating the crap out of him. Killing someone probably wouldn't be an issue for it.

Sean walked back to his car. He couldn't handle the smell anymore. He stared at the cabin from inside his car and just sat there. He just wanted to go back. Back to when he and Lizzie were together, watching cartoons on the weekends. He use to wake up early and make her breakfast. They would sit there and talk for hours about what they wanted to do with their lives. He started the car and drove off. He still didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to get out of there.

A couple hours later Sean stopped to get some gas. He had been driving for a while, and his tank was almost empty. He was standing outside with his hands in the pockets of his coat and he felt a small piece of crumbled up paper. He pulled it out and remembered it was the paper Adam had given him at the motel. He took a deep breath, got his phone out of the car, and dialed the number written on the paper.

"Hey, Adam, it's Jim. You feel like getting a drink?" Sean asked as he got back into the car. He cranked on the engine and drove away.


End file.
